


I Will Be Loving You

by kcanwrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Phanfiction, Short One Shot, VidCon, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcanwrite/pseuds/kcanwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s VidCon 2015.  Dan and Phil are back on the main stage to present an award, but Phil has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be Loving You

"Up next, you know them as AmazingPhil and danisnotonfire, please welcome Dan and Phil!" the announcer called as Dan walked onstage, waving happily, with Phil a few steps behind. 

Phil had been too busy fiddling with his pockets to pay attention. He hastily tugged his shirt over them. Then, with a sudden burst of excitement, Phil rushed ahead of Dan and shouted into his handheld microphone, “Hello! We are Dan and Phil!” He raised his free arm to give the crowd a grand wave. They screamed in response.

"Hi!" Dan added after a moment. "How’s everybody doing? Enjoying VidCon?" He smiled widely.

The crowd burst into another boisterous cheer, waving signs and jumping in an effort to be noticed.

Phil lifted his microphone again. “I think they are. Look how excited everyone is! Oh and look at the signs you all made!” He pointed out a few particularly bright ones. “Don’t they look lovely, Dan? Everyone did such a good job!” The roars of delight continued.

"They do. They look great. I think that one’s for you, Phil." Dan gestured at a glittery lion-shaped poster with a speech bubble. He squinted at the words. "Oh, nope, never mind. That one’s for Charlie." Phil laughed. "Go figure."

"Well, it’s lovely anyway," Phil complimented.

Dan continued, “It’s always nice to be on after someone like charlieissocoollike. Just gives my self-esteem that extra boost.” He laughed for a moment with the crowd. “Well, you saw us earlier for a game of Would You Rather, but, now, we’re here to present the award for—”

The crowd suddenly exploded into screaming excitement. Dan flinched and turned around, expecting to see Charlie returning to the stage. No one was there. He only saw the oddly encouraging faces of people in the wings. Some had clasped their hands over their mouths in shock, but most were smiling excitedly and gesturing at something behind him. He turned back towards Phil. The crowd was still screeching uncontrollably, and Phil was not where he’d been a moment ago. Frantic, Dan glanced around. Finally, he saw him. Phil had dropped to one knee, his mic in one hand and what appeared to be a ring in the other. Dan nearly dropped his microphone. He couldn’t breathe.

"Dan," Phil began, holding eye contact as he waited for the crowd to settle.

Dan held his mic out of range and leaned towards Phil. “What’s going on? Are you being serious?”

Phil took a deep breath. “I’m being completely serious.” He spoke directly into his mic, eyes still locked on Dan’s. A few squeals escaped the crowd.

Dan gaped, utterly speechless.

"Daniel James Howell." Phil cleared his throat and swallowed nervously. "Since you first kissed me on the Manchester Eye, I knew you were special. I was so nervous, but you saw through that. You saw me. I have been in love with you for over five years. You’re more than I could ever dream or hope for. You’re my best friend and the love of my life." He paused to catch his breath. Dan was frozen, mouth agape, eyes shining. The crowd seemed to be holding its breath. "We’ve been talking about this for a while, and I realized I don’t want to wait any longer. I want to be with you until we’re old and gray and making holographic YouTube videos in space." The crowd chuckled lightly. "I love you. You mean so much to me, and my life wouldn’t be the same without you. So," Phil paused again, gathering his nerve. "Dan, will you please marry me?"

There was an audible gasp as the crowd sucked in breath. Dan hadn’t moved since Phil started speaking. The few seconds he spent mustering words felt like years. A tear escaped and raced down his cheek. He blinked and hastily wiped it away, dropping his mic in the process. Then, he was nodding viciously. “Yes. Yes, of course I will! Yes!”

Phil’s face broke into an overwhelming grin. He abandoned his microphone on the floor, stood, and opened his arms as Dan came crashing into him. They wrapped their arms around each other and buried their faces in each others’ necks.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Dan whispered. He couldn’t fight the tears, and Phil hugged him harder as the people around them erupted into cheers of joy.

They pulled apart at last and kissed quickly but passionately, Dan’s hand cradling Phil’s cheek. They stayed close with their heads bent together. Phil held a thin silver ring in his open palm. Dan smiled and gave Phil his left hand, allowing him to slide the ring onto his third finger. Dan wiped tears from his cheeks, laughing. They kissed again and lingered longer than before, deaf to the cheers and blind to the camera flashes. Phil slid his hands into Dan’s, lacing their fingers together.

Dan pulled away from the kiss first, still laughing and crying with his forehead pressed to Phil’s. “We’re supposed to be presenting an award.”

Phil chuckled. “No, we’re not.”

Dan’s mouth dropped open in surprise as he leaned back. “What?” Phil could see the gears turning in his head. “You planned all of this? Did everyone know?”

"Yeah, pretty much." Phil couldn’t suppress his smile.

Dan looked over his shoulder at the group offstage. Now, he could plainly see all their closest friends grinning and wiping their eyes. He turned back to Phil. “Oh my god. I love you.” Dan embraced Phil again, hugging him even tighter than before.

"I love you, too."


End file.
